


【DV】Strawberry Pie

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 3DV If线HE向放心食用M3的酒吧舞厅公众PlaySum：留下维吉尔，兄弟联手打败魔帝，Devil May Cry甚至迎来了第二个主人。还有比这更梦幻的童话结局吗？可但丁还贪心的想要更多。他觉得和自己哥哥的关系可以更进一步。





	【DV】Strawberry Pie

“所以，你是被赶出来的？被你那个恶魔双胞胎哥哥？”酒吧老板鲍比慢条斯理地擦着高脚杯，任凭但丁冲着他大倒苦水。

“你不知道他有多难搞。”义愤填膺地将威士忌一饮而尽，但丁必须得替他压抑的情绪找个释放口，“我本以为把他带回来后时间会让他有所改变，可是，操，我真是蠢得不行。哪怕我们已经杀了蒙德斯报了仇，他依旧我行我素，三天两头玩失踪。难得在家也不老实，还动不动就打人！！”

“这题我会答。”鲍比说，“你们这叫三年之痛。每一对陷入爱情坟墓的小年轻都必经的阶段。这也没什么伙计，你总得习惯。就像我家母老虎，我每天都在她的唠叨和咆哮下苟延残喘。可我能怎么办？还不是选择原谅她。谁叫我爱她呢。”

但丁古怪地看了他一眼。“我和我哥还不是那种关系。”他说，好吧，硬要这么说也没错。毕竟世界上没有几对孪生兄弟会滚到床上，这过于惊世骇俗。可恋人？得了吧，维吉尔和这个词没一个字母沾边。他就像是块又冷又硬的冰块，但丁不是没想过温暖他融化他，但他们之间始终就隔着层看不见的纱，每当但丁伸出手指想要捅破它，却又发现它变成了防弹玻璃。

话虽如此，他也不想和维吉尔一刀两段，一点也不想。开玩笑，他费了那么大的劲才把维吉尔从悬崖上拽上来，不顾死活强行把他绑回去，用尽毕生的演技一边揍他到服气一边声泪俱下抱着他的腿求他不要走他可以和他一起追求力量一起报仇。重伤到只剩一口气的维吉尔一言不发地看着他表演，难得没有说什么刻薄话来反驳但丁的幼稚。

难以置信，维吉尔妥协了，尽管只是暂时的。随后的三年内他们维持兄弟和平的假象，在接受但丁“一起变强”的提议后维吉尔的确老实了那么一段时间。和失散多年还试图杀了彼此的兄弟再度同住屋檐下过于梦幻，以至于但丁经常盯着斜坐在沙发上的维吉尔久久出神，多数情况下后者被盯烦了会头也不抬地赏他幻影剑。被扎的瞬间但丁才感受到了那么一丁点真实感——真好，维吉尔还在。

有时候他觉得自己就是个该死的受虐狂，维吉尔到底哪里好了？他脾气臭打人疼，为人不坦诚别扭的要死。跟他上床比打一架还艰难，回想起他们噩梦般的初体验但丁到现在都心有余悸——那天他们和往常一样为了点鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵，继而演变成兵戎相见的饭后运动。为了什么？他不记得了，或许只是因为把番茄酱溅到了维吉尔的风衣上。可事态的发展远超但丁的预料，小时候他基本上都是被维吉尔吊起来打，如今居然可以和他处处压他一头的哥哥五五开。最终还是他勉强占上风，当他把维吉尔摁在地上，无论是眼前绯红的唇微张亦或是撩人的低喘都让他挪不开眼，心脏也怦怦跳个不停。二十出头的年纪正值荷尔蒙躁动不安的时候，在和维吉尔下身亲密接触的过程中，他发现自己勃起了。接下来发生的事顺理成章，鬼迷心窍的他吻了维吉尔，后者回敬他血腥的啃咬。他们忘却初衷滚作一团，谁也不甘示弱地想居上位。可这次但丁早有预谋，他等着一天太久了，Cerberus被他使得炉火纯青，尤其是针对“如何在三秒钟内快速锁住维吉尔”这一课题练习了无数遍。等维吉尔反应过来，大势已去——他的裤子被但丁扒光，双手被三头犬锁死在床栏只剩一双腿可以动弹。他气的头发都乱了，唾骂但丁下作，后者无所畏惧地用手指在他后穴草草开拓了两下就分开那双不住挣扎的长腿顶了进去。他们同时发出吃痛的抽气声。维吉尔，懊恼地叫了第一声后就死咬着下唇不肯发出更多声音。而但丁差点被夹萎，他哥实在太紧了，简直就是杀人利器！可插都插进去了，这时候拔出来未免太过丢人，维吉尔那张不饶人的嘴绝对会让这一天永远钉在他的耻辱柱上。这么想着，但丁硬着头皮开始抽送。所幸半魔优秀的恢复力让这场性爱不至于像在受刑，维吉尔青涩的甬道很快在双生子契合无比的交合中欢欣地分泌出动情的液体。空气中的暧昧与旖旎弥散，不自然的热度在两人身上蔓延。一时间除了啪啪的水声外只有但丁的低喘回荡在事务所上方。初尝性事美好的但丁根本按捺不住想从维吉尔身上索取更多的冲动，急吼吼的他像只不得章法的幼犬在身下人体内放肆地戳刺。得益于他天赋异禀的尺寸，擦过维吉尔的敏感点不是件难事。在成功逼出冷面煞神压抑不住的惊呼和呻吟后，后穴一阵绞紧让他头皮发麻，眼前炸开五色烟花。回过神来时，他趴在维吉尔身上久久的喘气，射了他哥满满一肚子。他哼哼唧唧的想入睡，没有注意到挂在他肩上的那条笔直如琴弦的腿高高翘起，再狠狠落下——硬生生踢断了他的脊骨。

上一秒天堂下一秒地狱。真有你的维吉尔，下手真他妈狠。

但丁不会忘记他是怎么一边痛得鬼哭狼嚎一边报复性地用尚未疲软的阴茎把精液顶得更深，深到他心狠手辣的兄长仅靠手指绝对没法抠出来的地步——两败俱伤是他俩的人生信条，仿佛给对方造成麻烦是与生俱来的技能。

回忆到此结束。

一股冷风随着酒吧大门被踹开轰然倒地的声响吸引了在场所有人的注意。鲍比停下手头的活抬眼想看看是谁敢在此放肆，却瞬间僵在原地。但丁从他不自然的表情和身后炸开的阵阵轻佻口哨声中大致猜到这不速之客是谁。可回过头，但丁依旧差点喷出口中的酒。

维吉尔，没穿他那靛蓝色风衣，仅着那件颇为色情的无袖马甲，杀气腾腾怒气冲冲的站在门口。好家伙，阎魔刀也不忘带着，这可真是兴师动众。但丁在脑内飞速过了一遍他背着维吉尔干的所有见不得人的事，怎么也挑不出一件能让他哥发这么大火甚至亲自来最讨厌的地方抓人的事。“Speak of the devil.”鲍比小声在但丁耳边说，“老天，竟然还有人敢对他吹口哨？！总之这里交给你搞定，大门修缮费记在你头上。只要别给我弄出什么血案，打扫地板上的血迹很麻烦的。”

鲍比的话但丁一个字没听进去，更不知道他什么时候两脚抹油开的溜，一部分善于察言观色的客人也心照不宣的提前散场，他们可不想招惹看上去如魔鬼凶煞的维吉尔。但也有不怕死的色胆包天之人。酒馆舞厅里鱼龙混杂，不少常客还是但丁在佣兵时期就认识的亡命之徒，他们过着刀尖舔血的生活，恶魔杀过不少，各式各样的美人也都想尝一尝。维吉尔清冷肃杀的气质和周遭喧嚣淫靡的氛围格格不入，却激起他们的好奇心和征服欲。

震耳欲聋的重金属音乐吵得维吉尔太阳穴一跳一跳的疼，无视四周不怀好意的下流目光和性暗示意味十足的嘘声口哨声，他眼里只有但丁这唯一一个猎物。蝼蚁渣滓对他来说不值一提，连动手的必要都没有，他们的血只会脏了由荣光塑造的阎魔刀。

前提是那双愚蠢的手没有试图拍上他的屁股。

凄厉的惨叫声让现场的气氛变得剑拔弩张，伸出咸猪手的人甚至没看清维吉尔拔刀的动作，就和他的右手永远说了再见。下一秒数十支黑洞洞的枪口对准维吉尔，冷兵器的寒光和热武器的躁动一触即发。

而位于风暴眼的维吉尔完全没有紧张的自觉。挽了一个漂亮的刀花，挥去刀身上残留的血，他用看垃圾似的眼神冷冷扫过将他包围的人群。若是说方才那些人还对他抱有绮念，如今他们只想让这张漂亮的脸被按在地上变得支离破碎。

大事不妙。但丁意识到，他得做些什么了。骗术师的残影快到肉眼无法捕捉，但丁瞬步到维吉尔的面前一手按着他握刀的手，另一只手的手指堵在为首佣兵的大口径霰弹枪里。“没必要这么冲动伙计们。”他笑着说，一贯玩世不恭嘴脸，语气却是不容反驳的强硬。“我哥哥脾气不太好。别和他开这种玩笑。”他死死抓着维吉尔几欲发作的手，力度大到指甲陷入他的手臂。

“看在我的面子上？”他冲着那伙人的头目歪着头露出狡黠危险的笑。这不是征求意见，是警告更是威胁。事实上但丁根本不认为他哥会吃亏：他俩一路杀到魔界端了蒙德斯的老巢都没怕过。他真正担心的是维吉尔一怒之下屠了这儿，谁想年纪轻轻就过着风餐露宿的日子呢。

他们僵持了大约有一分钟。连但丁的耐心都要耗尽时，为首的人对手下使了个眼色，架着失血过多晕厥的同僚不情不愿地做出退让，啐了一口后离开了这是非之地。临走前还盯着维吉尔的背影眼神晦暗不明，但丁站出来挡住他全部的视线。

好不容易摆平，他还没来得及松口气向他哥讨一个亲亲，就被一记猛烈的膝击狠狠踢在腹部，视野一阵天旋地转，落地后维吉尔踩在他胸口，滔天怒意彻底爆发。

“我的贝、奥、武、夫、呢，但、丁。”他眯起眼凑近不得动弹的胞弟，一字一句地问，吐露的寒意几乎冻结空气。

但丁灵光的小脑袋有瞬间的短路。

“卖了。”他的脑子宣布罢工，坦白从宽。

“卖了？”尾音危险地上扬，维吉尔怒极反笑，手中阎魔刀跃跃欲试。

“等等等等一下！这段时间没什么经济来源事务所不要交房租交水电费的吗？你不帮我分担就算了还吃我的用我的，养家很辛苦的啊！”

“所以你就卖我的贝奥武夫？”

“我那也是没办法啊？！我自己的武器除了叛逆黑檀木白象牙全都当了啊！”

“所以你就卖我的贝奥武夫？”

但丁彻底放弃了。死脑筋、固执的维吉尔从小就对属于他的东西有可怕的占有欲。他就像条领地意识极强的龙，睡在自己的宝藏上能给他安全感，若是有人胆敢觊觎他的宝物，后果不堪设想。要不是因为手头紧到走投无路，他也不会胆大包天到打他哥武器的主意。

既然言语讲不通，那就用斯巴达家的传统——武力解决。

总之但丁用了卑劣的手段，非常卑劣。当Cerberus再度缠上维吉尔猝不及防的双手时，他骄矜的哥哥难以置信地瞪大双眼，非常不优雅不得体地破口大骂。

“下作！混蛋！渣滓！”维吉尔气急败坏，穷尽了所有能想到的骂人词汇，“你这个骗子。”他气的发抖，两条长腿乱蹬铁了心要把挤进他两腿间的但丁踹下去。“全都卖了？恩？！那这是什么？是你被打断的脊梁骨吗？”他泄愤似的朝但丁晃着绑在手上的三节棍，灰蓝色的瞳孔几近喷火。

这一幕还真是似曾相识。但丁擦掉因为被踹在脸上而流下的鼻血，回忆将他拉回那个糟糕透顶初夜。“咳…维吉尔，你也应该反思一下为什么会中招两次。”他没心没肺地说，“你这么单纯，太容易被骗了。没有我在你身边盯着你，你可怎么办？”他托着维吉尔的屁股把他抱起来放在吧台上，厚颜无耻地捏了捏手感极佳的臀肉，换来兄长杀人的怒视。

“风衣都不穿就跑到这来抓我。你没看到刚才那些人看你的眼神吗？恨不得吃了你啊。”一想到外人那样不加掩饰地视奸维吉尔，但丁是真的有些吃醋。

“穿的像个色情狂的人有资格说我？”

哦，他敏感脆弱的心受伤了，他哥的嘴是真的毒。为了让他闭嘴，但丁心一横低头吻上去，完全忘却这是公众场合——最后几个零星的客人也被他吓跑了，观赏一对孪生兄弟的活春宫到底还是太劲爆了些。

舌尖适时传来钻心的痛。果不其然，在他忘情地把舌头都伸进哥哥嘴里时，维吉尔毫不留情地咬了他，大有不咬断不松口的气势。他发出呜呜的惨叫挤出几滴眼泪企图博取他哥一丝同情心，结果被咬的更狠了。

这一幕还真是似曾相识。不顾现在自己的样子一定蠢透了，但丁痛苦地在维吉尔胸口摸索，舌尖剧痛让他甚至连马甲拉链都找不准，索性直接暴力撕毁，报复性地掐上维吉尔粉色的乳首。舌头有多痛，下手就多重。

维吉尔闷哼一声松了口，但丁赶紧把自己的舌头抢救出来。居然还是完整的，他乐观地想。

“黄色杂志终于还是吞噬了你的大脑。”维吉尔冷笑，如果脸颊上没有染上绯红或许会更具说服力，“如果你还有一点理性思考的能力，就该知道现在的所作所为有多么荒唐。”

“你说得都对。”但丁三两下剥掉维吉尔的紧身皮裤，拉到膝弯处。“但你亲爱的弟弟要在这给你上一课，什么叫身不由己。”

他的哥哥面上的从容快挂不住了。“你真的想在这儿？”他诧异地问，“我以为你至少还残留一点人类道德观。”

“随随便便就拔刀的人有资格说我？”但丁原封不动抄袭了他哥的句式结构回敬道，“还是说，你怕了？”

“笑话。”维吉尔果然中计。胆怯这种情绪对他而言是挑衅更是羞辱，他从不畏惧任何挑战。这大大方便但丁给他设下完美的陷阱，就等他往里钻。“不过我们俩之间的账没完，”他补充道，“别想蒙混过关。事后我会慢慢跟你清算。”

回应他的是但丁迫不及待的热情之吻，落在他洁白纤长的脖颈。这一次，维吉尔没有挣扎没有反抗，他扬起下巴，承受来自胞弟的索取。突然间，他想起什么。

“解开。”他把被Cerberus缠住的手隔在但丁和他之间，命令道。但丁的脸一下子就垮了下来。

“上次你把我脊椎都给踢断了。”他不满地嘀咕，“再把你手给放开你不得把我脖子都扭断？”

“我不像你，满口谎言。”维吉尔不屑地说，为表示诚意他把左腿勾上但丁的腰，“说到做到。”

“成交？”

“成交。”

欲望的野兽一旦出笼便一发不可收拾。双手获得自由的维吉尔大胆地搂上但丁的脖子，主动送上一个沾满血腥味的吻，让但丁又爱又恨。他们互相榨取对方口中的空气，再度分开时两人的唇边拉开一道暧昧的银丝。呼吸愈发急促，但丁的额头抵着维吉尔的，他深深望进对方的湛蓝如冰的眼，在里面看到的尽是自己的倒影。

“希望能弥补我们惨淡的初夜。”他还有空说起俏皮话。

“那要看你的本事。”维吉尔轻哼，一只脚不老实地踩上但丁坚硬似铁的下身，“你的废话也太多了点。还是说在外面你没法正常勃起？”

都被亲爱的哥哥这么心急火燎催促，但丁也不好再拖延下去。他单手褪下皮带，释放出蠢蠢欲动的性器，在维吉尔一张一合的小穴附近挑逗似的摩擦。

“哥，我想试试就这么进去。”他在维吉尔耳边低语，蛊惑道。

“需要我说请吗？你这…呃！”后半句嘲讽的话被堵在喉间。没有丝毫防备，维吉尔就这样被但丁偷袭，粗大的阴茎一捅到底，碾平甬道内的每一条褶皱。他的游刃有余于此刻消失的无影无踪。

但丁喟叹着，将自己深埋在兄长的体内。有温热的液体顺着交合处滴落，大概是维吉尔的血，但很快便会成为情欲最好的催化剂。一点疼痛会激化半魔与生俱来的野性本能，点燃血脉共振引发的颅内高潮般的嗜血冲动。他抓着维吉尔劲瘦的腰，忘我地将性器由浅至深地抽送在泥泞的后穴。与冷硬的外表截然相反，他哥哥的身体出奇的坦诚：即便维吉尔执拗地偏过因快感而失神的面孔不让但丁看见他的表情，肠道却严丝合缝地包裹入侵者，尽职尽责的收缩像张吮吸的小嘴按摩着硕大的龟头，爽得他险些就松了精关。

但他有点委屈。到了这个时候维吉尔还在用手臂遮着脸不让他欣赏难得目睹的美景。也不知是哪根经搭错，但丁握住他哥的手腕向外拉，强硬地一阵拉锯过后，他心满意足地收获一张布满春色的艳丽面孔。他倔强的哥哥真的很不擅长应付快感，眼角微红，双眸隐隐还泛着水光。

强烈的成就感冲昏了但丁的理智，他开始口不择言，像每一个在床上会对爱人说各种肉麻话的体贴情人。

“维吉尔，你比草莓派还要美味。”但丁眼睛亮晶晶地看着他哥，语气认真诚恳如同情窦初开的小男孩。

维吉尔半眯着眼，沉浸在过度的刺激中享受余韵，骤然听到这句孩子气的话，竟有些不知所措。“幼稚。”沉默片刻后，他勉为其难地只憋出这么一句，尽管心底涌上的躁动足以乱他心弦。

“扫兴！”但丁撇撇嘴，继续埋头苦干。既然他哥这么不坦诚，那操他就完事儿了。

“那你…哈…求求我，说…说点好听的？”哪怕被日到说话都断断续续，他哥还是那个恶劣成性的恶魔。

这就涉及到他的知识盲点了。但丁胯下动作不停，又实在不知道他哥到底想听什么好话，思忖了半天，郑重其事地捧着维吉尔的脸：“不要再生我的气了维吉尔。你的贝奥武夫我赚了钱就会赎回来。要是还不满意，你就把我给卖了！”

他话音刚落，胸前的枪带就被上一秒四肢还绵软无力的维吉尔带着明显的狠戾拽住下拉。眼中动情之色荡然无存，维吉尔凑近他，轻声细语地说：

“贝奥武夫要拿回来，”他拍拍但丁呆住的脸，“你也得留下。因为你是我的。”

巨大的喜悦像天降披萨饼砸晕了正在兴头上的但丁。感动至极，他一把搂住维吉尔的脖子，在上面留下一个又一个吻痕齿印，即使它们很快就会消失的无隐无踪。

“我也爱你，维吉尔。”他最后的告白伴随喷薄而出的精液和耳边维吉尔缠绵悱恻的低吟，几乎微不可闻。也许这话只是说给他自己听的，但在这一刻他的的确确拥有，占据了维吉尔的全部。孤高的游鸟在他怀中。

他们真的能获得幸福吗？

或许得花点时间，但肯定不成问题。

毕竟他们之间的账，永远都算不清了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 3DV是初心啊！！！！！！


End file.
